


all new “firsts”

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dialogue, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), First Time, Fluff, Gift, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Soldirk, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Xenophilia, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirk and Sollux had known each other for a long time now, but their relationship was still new and developing.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	all new “firsts”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiredPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/gifts).



It wasn’t that they hadn’t done this before, but rather, this was the first time they had done this with  _ each other _ , a member of a different species. A human and a troll.

Dirk and Sollux had known each other for a long time now, but their relationship was still new and developing, they were going through all of these wonderful “firsts” one after one, and it truly felt like being in heaven, or relaxing on some fluffy clouds in Skaia.

Yes, the first time always felt special, especially if it was someone you loved this much, and saw in such a  _ red  _ light, a pure matespritism. But, the first time was also always daunting, filled with slight worries mixed with curiosity. This was of course more prominent in interspecies couples like them.

They weren’t strangers to the other species junk, having lived on Earth C for a couple of years now and gotten some education, but learning was one thing, and completely different from experiencing it first hand.

Dirk stared in awe as Sollux unbuckled his pants, his dual bulges in full view, the yellow color contrasting against his gray skin in such a great way. They wiggled, some slurry already leaking from the tips, and Dirk was transfixed, never wanting to look away as he saw them move around.

He leaned his closer, carefully letting his lips kiss the tip of one of them, while his hand carefully grabbed the other, making Sollux squirm and purr. The slurry was making it slimy and easy to move, so he slowly began to use his hand to stroke one of the bulges up and down. Dirk looked up and saw Sollux’s face and heard him curse, a sign he was doing it right.

So, he pressed another kiss on the other bulge, before letting his tongue run over it, letting his tongue twirl around the tip that was moving around in his mouth, before pulling away, also letting go of his hand. He heard Sollux let out a groan in complaint, clearly wanting more. But Dirk wouldn’t stop it, it was just time to take another step. He took his pants off, revealing his dick to his boyfriend who gave him a smile.

“So that’s how a dick looks up close, neat.”

Dirk couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment, it felt like it belonged there and had been said at just the right time, showing the funny part of Sollux’s personality that he just  _ adored _ . It was almost like a comfort, and so was his lisp.

“Please never change.”

“Not planning on it.” he said, moving closer and hunching over his human boyfriend, using one of his hands to grab the base of Dirk’s dick, something he had not been prepared for. His heart skipped a beat and he forgot to breathe while he let out a whimper from merely being touched by his hand. But he knew this was nothing compared to the pleasure both would feel soon enough, proof of their very first union of flesh.

“How about we take this to the bed?”

“I thought you would never ask.” he answered, and so, that walked towards Dirk’s bedroom, getting ready for a long night filled with love and exploration.


End file.
